warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
RippleClan/Fighting Moves
This page shows all the fighting moves of RiverClan. = Water Combat/Attack = Forepaw Slam Down Slam both your forepaws down on the water, sending a large wave of water splashing at your enemy, temporarily blinding them. Advantages * You can aim several good blows at your enemy before they can regain full strength * Other moves can be tried when they are moving slowly and carefully in the water Disadvantages * This move can only be used when your enemy is close to or in the water * You need to be quick, for the element of surprise will only last a short time Code '! '''Take note of the capitalisation and other symbols. Against ThornClan Against SolarClan Against WeedClan Against Rogues/Loners/Kittypets Underwater Paw Sweep Crouch underwater and sweep your enemy's paws from under them. Advantages * This move is usable for forepaws and hindpaws * You will be able to use the Push Down move as a sequel to this Disadvantages * This move is quite common, and other Clans are also capable of doing this, so you need to watch out for it yourself! * If the water is shallow, and your enemy is quite tall, they will still be able to breathe and aim good blows at you Code '! 'Take note of the capitalisation and other symbols. Against ThornClan Against SolarClan Against WeedClan Against Rogues/Loners/Kittypets Underwater Clinch Use your enemy's weight to drag them underwater so they can't breathe. Same as the Push Down move, let them take a breath every now and then until they surrender. Advantages * Only RippleClan cats know how to open their eyes underwater * Other Clan cats don't know how to move swiftly through the water Disadvantages * This move is common, so other Clan cats can use this move against you * You need to be sure you can breathe Code '! 'Take note of the capitalisation and other symbols. Against ThunderClan Against ShadowClan Against WindClan Against Rogues/Loners/Kittypets = Water Combat/Defence = Push Down Push your enemy's head underwater so they can't breathe, then let go so they can take one breath. Repeat this move as many times until they surrender. Advantages * ''There are ways to attack without leaving scars (Quote by Stick) * If you are a quick attacker underwater, you can aim a few good blows to their head while keeping them held underwater Disadvantages * Some other cat can sneak up behind you and attack you while you are doing this move * Be careful to be quick when you let them take a breath, or they can attack you during this time Code '! '''Take note of the capitalisation and other symbols. Against ThunderClan Against ShadowClan Against WindClan Against Rogues/Loners/Kittypets Tail Splash Using your tail, splash water all over your enemy, temporarily blinding them. Advantages * You can use the Push Down move as a sequel to this * Only RippleClan cats can see underwater Disadvantages * Other Clan cats may use this move on you * If your enemy is standing on the ''riverbank, instead of in the river, then they can aim a few good blows at you Code '''! '''Take note of the capitalisation and other symbols. Against ThunderClan Against SolarClan Against WeedClan Against Rogues/Loners/Kittypets